dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Bum
Perfil thumb|260px *'Nombre:' 김범 / Kim Bum (Kim Beom) *'Nombre verdadero:' 김상범 / Kim Sang Bum *'Profesión:' Actor, cantante y modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 07 - Julio - 1989 *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Estatura:' 181 cm *'Peso:' 66 kg *'Grupo sanguíneo: A *'''Agencia: King Kong Entertaiment Biografía Kim Bum es un actor y cantante poseedor de una hermosa son risa muy especial, nacido en Corea del Sur el 7 de julio de 1989. Ha participado en diversos dramas, entre ellos, Boys Before Flowers el remake coreano del famoso manga Hana Yori Dango, donde realiza el papel de uno de los F4 llamado So Yi Jung y Dream, drama en el cual hace el papel un joven desadaptado que es descubierto por un representante de deportistas que lo ayudara a realizar su sueño de convertirse en un gran boxeador. Tiene a sus padres, un hermano menor, una hermana menor y su prima que es la cantante Jini. Estudió en la universidad de Jungang en el departamento de Cine y Teatro. Debido a la popularidad que tiene el dorama de Boys Before Flowers en Filipinas y otros países de Asia, él, junto al actor Yoon Sang Hyun, son los nuevos embajadores de la publicidad en dicho países. Dramas *Padam Padam…The Sound of His and Her Heartbeats ( jTBC, 2011) *Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea (2010) *The Woman Who Still Wants To Marry (MBC, 2010) *Anycall Haptic Mission 2 (Reality 2009) *Anycall Haptic Mission (Reality 2009) *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2009, cameo) *Dream (SBS, 2009) *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) *East of Eden (MBC, 2008) *Unstoppable High Kick (MBC, 2006) *Outrageous Women (MBC, 2006) Películas *Kyeolhunhago Sipeun Yeoja (2009) *Fly High/ Emergency (2009) *71 (2009) *Gosa / The Story (2008) *I Like It Hot (2008) *Death Bell (2008) Anuncios Publicitarios *Ringpang Doughnut (2011) *Edwin (2010) *Bon.I.F (con Kim So Eun) (2009) *AnyCall Bodyguard mobile phone (con Kim So Eun) *Maxim Coffee (con Seo Woo) (2009) *Samsung Anycall: Haptic Pop (con Kim Joon y Kim Hyun Joong) (2009) *Hanbul Cosmetics (2009) *T.I For Men (2009) *LG Telecom: Teenring (con Lee Min Ho y Koo Hye Sun) (2009) *Spris (con Go Ah Ra) (2009) *KTF SHOW: Show AsianLoad Game (con Shim Eun Kyung) (2008) *Ottogi Ramyeon (2007) *Jindo P.S.1 (2007) *Crown Vic: Big Pie (con Kim Hye Sung y Park Min Young) (2007) *KTF (2006) Premios *'2010 Barbie & Ken Awards' *'2009 SBS Drama Awards:' Actor Revelación por el drama Dream. *'2008 Korean Drama Festival:' Netizen Premio a la Popularidad. Curiosidades *'Familia:' Padres, hermano mayor y prima, la cantante Jini. *'Educación:' Escuela Superior Kyungbock, Universidad Chung-Ang (Departamento de Cine y Teatro) *'Idiomas:' Coreano e inglés. *'Antigua Agencia:' EYAGI Entertainment *Posee una sonrisa angelical y una cara de niño inocente lo que hizo que muchas chicas lo adoraran en el drama Boys Before Flowers en su papel de Playboy. *Es amigo de Park Shin Hye con la que a asistido a muchos eventos. *Kim Bum está preparando nuevo drama. Se emitirá por el canal por cable jTBC, y llevará por título algo así como “Padam Padam“, que es una especie de onomatopeya para el sonido del latido cardiaco. Esperaremos por el título en inglés, pero parece que será algo así como “The sound of his and her heartbeats“. *Tiene una buena amistad con kim hyun joong y jung il woo, kim so eun. *En una entrevista a BBF dijo que Goo Hye Sun se acercaba a su tipo de chica ideal. *Personalidad: Es bastante alegre, se muestra optimista y nunca desiste en obtener las cosas que quiere. Trata de ocultar su tristeza, no para verse mas fuerte, si no porque no le gusta que le vean asi. Realmente, si no conoce a las personas, trata de mostrarse simpático, aunque hay dias en que es lo mas dulce y tierno del mundo, y también hay otros en que puede ser frío y despresiable. Es algo resguardado en mostrar sus sentimientos, o algun acto afectivo, puesto que de niño sufrió mucho en lo que fue su familia; su padre lo sobreexigía en muchos aspectos, hasta al momento de no poder mas. (Su familia es bastante prestigiosa, y él es heredero de todos los bienes). También sufrió un pasado obscuro que quizás nunca quiera contar. *Cosas que le agradan: Le agrada la primavera, asi tambien los plenos dias de invierno, completamente grises. Le encanta sonreir. *Cosas que le desagradan: La gente que miente, el calor excesivo. *De pequeño nunca le gustó la oscuridad. *Cuando terminó de grabar Boys Before Flowers surgió el rumor de que su personalidad había cambiado. Según varias fuentes (periodistas y fans sobre todo), Kim Bum se había vuelto más arrogante y estirado. Él mismo dismintió tal cosa, alegando que le dolía que la gente divulgara falsos rumores sobre él. *Participó en el video musical This Fool de Wonder Girls. *Tras finalizar Boys Before Flowers, los cuatro protagonistas masculinos, incluido Kim Bum, participaron en una serie de MV que conjuntamente contaban una historia y en el que cada uno cantaba su propia canción. *Durante una entrevista admitió que había salido con seis chicas antes de cumplir los 18. *Al igual que los demás protagonistas de Boys Before Flowers, Kim Bum también sufrió varios accidentes durante la grabación del drama. Algunos dicen que el set de rodaje estaba gafado. El actor sufrió 2 accidentes de coche en menos de una semana (1 y 9 de febrero de 2009). Al parecer fueron provocados desintencionadamente por el conductor, que se quedó dormido mientras conducía. *El 05/02/09 dejo su trabajo como modelo de Samsung Anycall para unirse a una nueva campaña publicitaria de LG Telecom titulada "We Start, We Live In Oz". A la que tambien se unieron jovenes talentos como Kim Min ji , Yoo Seung Ho, Choi Ah Ra, Lee Yeon Hee, Kim Ki Bum. Ellos aparecerán como parejas para distintos anuncios promocionando la marca. *le gustaría que hiciera su novia por él “Me gustaría que mi novia cocinara para mí y me hiciera un bonito almuerzo para llevar. Durante los rodajes a menudo tengo que saltarme las comidas. Cuando eso pasara, podría comer el almuerzo que mi chica ha hecho con amor para mí”. *''En una entrevista dijo :“Debido a mi extrema timidez, no me junto con gente tan fácilmente, y menos aún tengo la habilidad de seducir a las mujeres”. '' *el rumor que decía que la fama lo había cambiado “He escuchado ese rumor y, aunque lo encuentro injusto, debe haber una razón que hizo que surgiera. “El humo no sale de una casa sin fuego” e intento entender por qué la gente dice eso de mí. Reconozco que este rumor no salió de la nada y voy a intentar reflexionar sobre qué lo ha hecho nacer. Yo no soy perfecto y, si alguna vez he actuado como un inmaduro, como una persona fría o ruda, quiero disculparme. No me gusta el hecho de que personas que no me conocen creen mentiras sobre mí”. '' *''Lema de vida : ''"Es posible que pierda una vez, pero no perder de nuevo." Como se vive la vida, usted puede encontrar los fallos y puede cometer errores. No quiero sufrir el mismo revés, haciendo el mismo error de nuevo. lema significa que, aunque una persona no puede ser perfecto, se debe intentar ser el mejor con el fin de acercarse a la perfección. (ese igual es mi lema estamos tan conectados ) *No puede dormir antes del primer día de rodaje. Se establece después de permanecer despierto toda la noche. Pero actuar mejor, porque mi mente se ha convertido en claro. Desde un cierto punto en el tiempo, ha decidido no dormir. Sin embargo, existe el inconveniente de su condición física está peor. *No ha tenido novia , siempre ha estado preocupado en algo por lo que parece que su mente no ha sido libre de tener novia. *Hubieron rumores de que su novia era Kim So Eun. Todo el escándalo se desató luego de que los netizens se percataran de que ambos llevaban el mismo anillo y supusieron que ambos podrían haber iniciado una relación. De por si sabemos que ellos son muy amigos ya que estudian juntos en la misma universidad, drama, comparten CF's y el mismo apellido... Pero para calmar el escándalo salieron sus representantes de ambos actores ha decir que todo eso de los anillos es hasta cierto punto ''una tontería y que solo se trataba de una coincidencia, ya que ellos ni tiempo tienen para verse. Enlaces *Página Oficial (Agencia) *Página Oficial (Japón) *Cyworld Página Personal (Cyworld) *Perfil (empas) *Hancinema *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial Galería 785fa0192700027542a9ad641.jpg Kim Bum korean actor.jpg lg13.jpg URI-KIM-BUM-kim-bum-7150075-384-384.jpg kim-bum.jpg ....jpg kim-bum-903100081.jpg kim-bum-903100061.jpg lg1.jpg 54628861201003191942534190237483299_001.jpg haru-201009221.jpg kimbumv.jpg 1115044031491 (1).jpg donga (1).jpg miss_a_kim_bum_9.jpg kim-bumh.jpg kim bummmm.jpg kim_bum_hairstyles_01.jpg c0e69d472f33db32bd4dd1f5e675ddd6.jpg fd.jpg file_down2.jpg ha11f-Copy.jpg kimbum9.jpg kim-bum-a-300x225.jpg s2i_1.jpg s8_1.jpg s-Copy.jpg sfall01s.jpg sfall02s.jpg sfall03s.jpg sfall04s.jpg sfall05s.jpg sfall06s.jpg KIM BUM 9.jpg KIM BUM 10.JPG KIM BUM 11.jpg d7cd5289674f06b74b603b403d5cc25d.jpg KIM BUM 16.jpg KIM BUM 23.jpg kimbum 15.jpg KimBum 18.jpg 263579_196241333757887_168685386513482_464292_165574_n.jpg 397997_286681814713838_168685386513482_719981_157537796_n.jpg 393282_286681691380517_168685386513482_719975_614431682_n.jpg 310557_262660473782639_168685386513482_660047_322941203_n.jpg|kim bom en padam padam 396141_275213915871331_100001481742167_826182_166868649_n.jpg 441251160.jpg kimbun.jpg 389785_306089016080374_151014064921204_1130172_1346813276_n.jpg 293648_253719721317304_151014064921204_949587_4795432_n.jpg 299645_253871087968834_151014064921204_950024_2899714_n.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo